Isolated mouse hearts will be used for this experiment. They will be perfused with saline and fixed with formalin. The hearts will then be stained with gelatin in order to prepare them for magnetic resonance imaging. The samples will then be collected and analyzed using Silicon Graphics Technology. With this, the major structural components will be identified and the experimental technique and procedure perfected. Possibly, once at this stage, a related study will be included to compare heart structure from transgenic Troponin T mice to control mice.